


if you let me

by justNoa



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: AU, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justNoa/pseuds/justNoa
Summary: Charlie had no idea, he was sure of that.





	if you let me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written some time ago after watching the 'been to hell' mv repeatedly... don't expect a plot or anything  
> (i had to change this a bit to fit the sequel, sry)

They couldn't mess around when their friends were around. It was a rule they made for themselves after spending that one night together, totally shit-faced and flying high and Jorel couldn't remember if Danny's voice had indicated that it was a rule that was meant to be broken. He could've asked him- but he didn't. And it wasn't like it mattered, anyway.

He got his answer soon enough.

They were staying at the same hotel, albeit in separate rooms _,_ done shooting the music video of their new single. J-Dog encountered Charlie who was seemingly just standing around in the corridor, leaning against the wall. He stopped dead in his tracks, but only for a moment. He tended to get nervous around his friend lately because he always looked at him like he could read his thoughts.

"Hey, Jay."

"Hey. I thought you were sleeping?"

Jorel himself hadn't been able to sleep, but that was kind of obvious.

"Yeah, well, I hardly ever sleep more than three hours."

Jorel seriously doubted that "Okay... and how many coffees have you had already?"

Charlie shrugged. "Not nearly enough, if you ask me, _"_ he said, still observing him through narrowed eyes.

The notification-sound startled him somewhat, and he opened the message out of habit. His eyes caught a glimpse of bare flesh and he let his phone slip back into his jacket pocket like touching it had burned him. He felt his skin prickling into goose bumps of embarrassment. Dammit, he just couldn't keep cool, could he?

So damned typical for the little shit to send him naked pictures of himself while Jorel had to look...well, composed. He was pretty sure he wasn't blushing but that didn't keep Charlie from looking at him strangely. "You okay, man?" he asked.

 _No, man, I'm dying here._ Jorel shook his head, or at least he thought he did.

"Someone I know?" Charlie crossed his arms over his chest, an amused glimmer in his eyes and if it wasn't for the fact that Jorel _knew_ Charlie had absolutely no idea he was sleeping with their lead singer on a regular basis (and not feeling bad about it, at all) he might've thought his friend was in on the secret and was just screwing with him. But that didn't seem likely. (Jorel kind of wanted him to know. Except for the part where he didn't. Maybe he'd tell him eventually, but not right now.)

"Just someone who's been driving me crazy for the past few weeks," he said eventually, and it wasn't even a lie, was it?

He knew Danny wasn't comfortable confiding in them yet. Said it would just make things unnecessarily awkward. And until this...thing...between them turned into something more, Jorel had no problem leaving the others in the dark, even if all this secrecy and the urge to kiss Danny every time he saw him didn't exactly help matters.

Charlie was still eyeing him curiously.

Just when he looked like he might be about to speak again, Jorel waved him off, feeling the heat creep up his neck. "Yeah...You know what, I'm tired, I think I'll hit the sack. Go get on Funny's nerves or something," he grinned good-naturedly as Charlie flipped him off. They said goodbye briefly and then Jorel was climbing the stairs, making sure to be out of Charlie's sight before taking out his phone, leaning against the hotel wall. His fingers hovered over the screen, his throat a little dry.

Danny, reclined on a chair, arm extended above himself to capture both his large eyes and slender, pale body. Jay blinked slowly.

Oh, he was so going to get it, he thought _,_ _s_ lipping his phone back into the pocket of his jeans and heading straight for Danny's room.

 

~***~

 

As soon as the door closed behind him, they were hands all over him. He felt Danny wrap his arms around him, pressing his naked body into Jorel's, sweet voice whispering sweet things in his ear--telling him how much he'd missed him, how hot he was and damn, he wasn't the romantic type but that felt good. Made his heart beat faster, made him smile inside.

He let his hands roam along the small of Danny's back, the pads of his fingers grazing his soft skin, touching him like he'd wanted to for days now. He sighed happily at the contact, feeling Danny press kisses along his jawline until he reached his mouth, lightly biting down on his bottom lip. He leaned back to look at him, dark eyes meeting Jorel's.

"You think Charlie noticed anything?" he asked, lip curling up in amusement as Jorel looked at him stonily. He knew Danny loved getting him flustered.

_Wait just a moment, how did he even know...?_

"You are unbelievable," Jorel said almost to himself, shaking his head. He slowly looked down to where his hands were on Danny's too-sharp hipbones, thumbs drawing small circles. A slow, mischievous smile spread over his face and then he started shoving Danny towards the bed in the far corner of the room, not stopping until Danny was forced to sit down, the mattress giving slightly under his weight.

He let his eyes wander over smooth pale skin, taking it all in, and he didn't miss the way Danny began to squirm under his gaze, pupils dilated, pink tongue coming out to wet his dry lips. The singer reached out for him, snatching his hand and pulling Jorel to him. "C'mere," he said breathily and reversed their positions, straddling Jorel's thighs and attacking his mouth with his. Jorel grinned at Danny as he kissed him stupid, his fingers trailing down Danny's spine in all the ways he knew he loved. In response, Danny pressed his ass against the bulge in his pants and Jorel groaned, fingers curling against Daniel's back. He forced himself to break the kiss, staring at Danny's swollen mouth. He leaned in again, lips trailing up and down the side of his neck. "Fuck, you're so needy for me. You want this, don't you?" he murmured against his flushed skin.

"Shut up and help me get you out of those clothes," came the retort and then there were hands undoing his belt, and Danny slid his hand into Jorel's jeans. His head fell back to the bed and he bit his lip, a quiet moan escaping. He felt like some horny teenager, so responsive to even the smallest touch. And it hadn't even been that long. The image of Danny still burned behind his eyelids, on his knees before him, taking him so deep, looking like there was nothing better than having Jay's cock in his mouth. Yeah, that had been nice.

He sat up abruptly and grabbed Danny's wrist, pulling it out of his jeans. He knew Danny liked it when he took control. (And secretly, he liked it as well.)

Slowly, he unbottened his shirt then tossed it aside. His pants were next. They landed on the floor in a heap, next to his shirt, and he didn't let Danny touch him at all while he undressed. He knew having to wait drove him crazy, and Jay loved seeing him like that, all eager and impatient. It took him nearly a minute to get naked, as he hadn't skipped the awkward 'undressing in front of each other' part like Danny had _._ Finally he managed to pull his socks off. He laughed nervously when he saw Danny watching him with a small smile playing around his lips.

"Okay. Turn around," he ordered and surprisingly Danny obeyed without hesitation. Jorel swiftly positioned himself right behind him, gently brushing a curious finger up the side of Danny's thighs and drawing little caresses, just around his entrance. 

"Where do you keep the lube?" he asked.

"Under the pillow."

He grinned and reached under the pillow, pulling out the small bottle as Danny reached into the bedside table to grab a condom _._ He ignored the pleading noises Danny made as he took his time opening him up and preparing him. With his hands almost trembling in anticipation, he slicked himself up with the lube and smoothed the condom into place. He pressed a kiss to Danny's tailbone _,_ murmuring against his skin. "You ready for me?"

He didn't really wait for an answer as his hands gripped Danny's slim hips, lining himself up and pushing himself inside, barely giving him a moment to adjust to the feeling of being filled by him. His hips jerked and thrust and Danny groaned softly every time he hit the right spot.

"You feeling good, baby?" he asked, breathing harshly. He managed to wrap a hand around Danny's cock, finding him hard and dripping with precum. Danny moaned, whined really, at the touch. "So good" he agreed, arching his back, his head between his arms, giving Jay a better, deeper angle.

"You'd let me do whatever I want to you right now, wouldn't you? That's how much you need this."

Danny's voice was muffled by the sheets. "A-anything," he breathed shakily.

Jorel's hand was still on his dick and he brushed the pad of his thumb over the swollen head, listening to those breathy moans and gasps and he wasn't sure how he could've ever fucked anyone besides Danny. Danny, lying underneath him. He pushed into him, pulling his body against his own and bending down to mouth at his neck, his breath hot on his skin.

He grinned suddenly. "You know, maybe I should go get Charlie right now, have him join us. I bet he'd love to fuck you, make you scream for him. You'd love it too, wouldn't you?"

Okay, why was he thinking of Charlie right now? Wasn't that a little... he frowned, banishing the thought as soon as it entered his mind.

He hit that spot repeatedly, reaching around Danny's body again when there's a slow, high-pitched moan and Jay felt him clench around his cock, coming untouched and damn if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Seemed like he'd _really_ like that after all.

"God, _Jay,_ " his body went soft and pliant after that and Jay kept thrusting into him, drawing it out as long as he could until he came too, covering Danny's body with his, totally sated and totally exhausted.

After a short moment Danny tried to squirm out from under him. "Hate to break it to ya, but you're kinda heavy," he complained.

Jorel rolled off him onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow as Danny turned onto his back, looking totally satisfied and fucked out, dark hair plastered to his forehead, cheeks flushed and eyelashes wet and the sight made Jorel want to fuck him again-- as soon as his legs didn't feel like jelly anymore.

"You alright?" he asked, eyes half-lidded. "That was..."

"Yeah."

"...really nice," he tried.

"Life-changing," Danny said seriously, and really, now he was exaggerating. Jorel cocked his head to one side.

"Gonna give me marks out of ten?"

"Maybe later, I wouldn't want to disappoint you," Danny looked at him closely, slyly. "I'll definitely keep sending you those pictures if it means you're going to react like _that._ "

Uh-oh. Well, it had been worth it, and besides, he could be more careful next time. Still, having Charlie look at him like that set his teeth on edge.

He stretched languidly then leaned over Danny to kiss him again. "We broke our rule, you know," he said, like it wasn't obvious. A thought kept nagging at the back of his mind and he paused.

"It's late...Maybe I should..." He trailed off and drew back for a moment, sounding slightly hesitant. Luckily, Danny knew what he was trying to say, could read him like Jay was an open book, and he shook his head lightly, sliding his hand into Jay's and pulling him closer again. "No," he murmured. "Don't go. Please."

So he didn't.

They lay down side by side, Jorel's hand resting on Danny's hip, the pad of his thumb drawing small circles on his soft skin.

There was silence. Then...

"You know, maybe we should take a shower."

"We? As in 'you and me'?"

"I'm _still_ not throwing you out, you know."

"Yeah, well maybe you should. Charlie..."

"-doesn't know anything."

"I know, it's just..."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Good. Now shut up and let me cuddle you."

 

~***~

 

In his own hotel room, Funny raised his eyebrow at Charlie, sitting on the couch with a half filled glass of whisky in his hand. "Do you think they know we know?"

He shrugged. 

"Have you _seen_ them today?"

"Yeah, briefly. Have you?"

"Yeah. Seemed like..." he trailed off and made brief gesture with his hands. "Seems like they're in love or some shit, you should see it."

He _had_ seen it.

Charlie nodded. "Johnny thinks it's cute," he said, then paused. "Still, I don't know. They don't really fit together, in my opinion. Don't you think so, too?"

"I don't know," Dylan looked at him curiously. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Charlie said nothing.

"So, are you gonna tell them that we know, or..?"

"Nah. They'll figure it out eventually, I'm sure..."

He didn't care. He really didn't.


End file.
